real_life_purifandomcom-20200213-history
Kamio Akira
Basic Information DOB: '''26th August '''Height: 165cm Weight: 52kg Eye colour: Blue Hair colour: '''Red '''Job: '''CEO of Kamio Corp '''Status: Taken Partner: Momoshiro Takeshi Personality Fiery and emotional Kamio lives life at a hundred miles per hour. He's a speed freak and hooked on coffee and has emotional highs and lows that would leave most people reeling but he just takes in his stride. He is fiercly loyal to those he cares about and willing to do anything it takes to protect them. History During high school he embarked on a romantic relationship with Momoshiro Takeshi. While with Momo he realised that his life was going nowhere and that he wanted to be a better person, someone that Momo could be proud of. Bemoaning his public school upbringing would do him no good in the real world, so he knuckled down to study and managed to get into university to study engineering and physics, gaining first class degrees in both. momkami4.jpg momkami2.jpg momkami3.jpg momkami5.jpg He started up his own electronics business and soon branched out. Mainly through luck and his gift of the gab he was able to network and promote his company. The opportunity to travel to China to grow his business further was something he didn't take lightly, but Momo insisted that it was what he needed to do. The two parted and promised to stay in touch. Young love didn't prevail and they stopped contacting each other fairly soon after parting. Kamio concentrated on his inventions and focused on developing weapons, communications and military grade vehicles. While in Afghanistan giving a demo of his latest weapons the car he was in hit a landmine and the rest of his crew were killed while he was severely injured. He was saved but his leg was brutally damaged and to this day he still walks with a limp. This is mentally painful for the once speed ace and something he doesn't like to talk about. While recovering in hospital his best friend Ibu Shinji was constantly by his side helping him get through it. The two started a relationship but Kamio became dependant on his support and Shinji broke it off knowing that it wasn't what Kamio needed right then. Kamio returned to his job and wokred flat out after that. twelve hour days, seven days a week were the norm and when the need took him he'd find a hot guy at a club for a one night stand. He never got close again to anyone. Ten Years Later When he found Momo at the hands of the Yakuza he was determined to help him. He took him into his home and shortly after they reconnected and now they're happily in love and living together. Kamio works his job though not as furiously as he used to. he takes days off now so he can spend time with his boyfriend and best friend and at Atobe's insistence he has got himself PAs and staff to take some of the pressure off himself. He's still addicted to coffee, still annoyed his leg won't let him run a million miles an hour, and still unbearably annoying and sarcastic but also loving and funny (or he tries to be). He lives in a huge-ass mansion with Momoshiro, their two husky pups (Akuma and Aurora) and a kitten. He has fifty supercars and a huge crush on Robert Downey Jr. the-mansion.jpg|Kamio's home Bugatti-Veyron-Black-7.jpg|Kamio's car collection: Bugatti Veyron audi r8.jpg|Kamio's car collection: Audi R8 aston-martin-db9-volante-silver.jpg|Kamio's car collection: Aston Martin DB9 ferrari-GTE-front-2.jpg|Kamio's car collection: Ferrari GTE yamaha ir6.jpg|Kamio's bike collection: Yamaha R6 Category:Character Category:Fudoumine